Gekisou Gattai RV Robo
is the main mecha of the Carrangers in Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Overview RV Robo is armed with the which it uses in its where RV Robo charges towards its opponent and performs a spinning slash, posing as it explodes in the background (making it the first Sentai Robo Sword Attack that does not involve an aura of energy). During the final battle against Exhaus, RV Robo uses an alternative sword technique called Violent Dash Cut Hyper Crusher where RV Robo spins excessively while in midair to strike through Exhaus' body like a drill with the RV Sword, through it does not work, as Exhaus easily survives the attack. RV Robo is also armed with the tire-shaped and can fire an energy blast from the lights on its chest called the . Other attacks include Yellow Vehicle Kick, , , and RV Hairpin Kick. RV Robo can also equip VRV Robo's limbs in order to form an alternative combination called Scramble Intersection Robo. History RV Robo was stolen by Bowzock during Dappu's hibernation, thus leaving Carranger unable to protect Earth until VRV Master bestowed the Victory Ranger Vehicles on them. Bowzock later used RV Robo to attack Earth, having equipped it with a giant battery that would explode if too badly damaged which prevented the Carrangers from fighting back with VRV Robo. Fortunately, Red Racer was able to remove the battery, allowing the Carranger to reclaim their mecha. RV Robo was wrecked alongside VRV Robo in the finale, but were shown rebuilt during the Carrangers' victory party. It also appeared in Megaranger vs. Carranger, and its power helped to power up GaoKing in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Its suit actor was Hideaki Kusaka. Later history Megaranger vs. Carranger During Denji Sentai Megaranger vs. Carranger, the Carrangers form RV Robo in order to team up with the Megarangers in their Ginga Gattai Mega Voyager against the villains. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai RV Robo, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including RV Robo which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, RV Robo fought alongside Engine-O and Dairen'oh to destroy Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Ranger Vehicles : When Inventor Grotch discovered that eating Earth allowed the Bowzock to grow giant, the Carrangers knew that they had to find a way to counter their opponents' new power. Especially since even Grotch was able to overwhelm them when enlarged. Upon noticing that the model cars the Carrangers had built based on their individual dream cars were the same as the Five Car Constellations, Dappu used Carmagic to infuse the models with the power of the constellations, transforming them into giant car mecha which are able to combine into RV Robo with the command . The Ranger Vehicles are stored at Pegasus Garage when not needed while the Speeder Machines dock within them to serve as their cockpits Red Vehicle : Red Racer's vehicle, based on a sports car. Red Vehicle can open itself up to expose RV Robo's head, which it uses to distract opponents into crashing. Forms the head and chest of RV Robo. Blue Vehicle : Blue Racer's vehicle, based on a 4x4 pickup truck. The biggest of the Ranger Vehicles, Blue Vehicle is armed with the Regulus Beam which it fires from the lights mounted above its cab. Forms the body and hips of RV Robo. Green Vehicle : Green Racer's vehicle, based on a minivan. Forms RV Robo's right leg. Yellow Vehicle : Yellow Racer's vehicle, based on a Sports Utility Vehicle. Forms RV Robo's left leg. Pink Vehicle : Pink Racer's vehicle, based on a compact car. Pink Vehicle is able to split itself in half to avoid crashing into obstacles or to allow a chasing opponent to pass it by without hitting it. Forms RV Robo's arms. Cockpit SiTIII191.jpg|Red Vehicle Blue Cockpit.PNG|Blue Vehicle TGreen Cockpit.PNG|Green Vehicle TYellow Cockpit.PNG|Yellow Vehicle TPink Cockpit.PNG|Pink Vehicle SiTIII166.jpg|RV Robo COTM Turbo Megazord with Crosspatch and Chromites.png|RV Robo with ZZ Gyuri and Wumpers Video Game appearances Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Zenkai! Racer Senshi RV Robo and the individual Ranger Vehicles are a major part of the story of the video game Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Zenkai! Racer Senshi. The RV Mechas have been dismantled and their parts scattered all around, so it is up to the Carrangers to collect all the parts required to rebuild them, all the while fighting the Bowzock gang. The parts appear in the form of cogs and gears, and can only be obtained by striking various objects and killing off Wumpers along the way, among other forms (finding and getting an engine, for example, will give off ten parts). Each Mecha requires 50 parts to be rebuilt. There are two possible endings depending on whether or not all five mecha were rebuilt. If they are, then the "good" ending is triggered. After Gynamo grows huge, RV Robo is formed and proceeds to battle Gynamo in the middle of the city. RV Robo than defeats Gynamo once and for all. If not, the "bad" ending will be triggered instead, where the Carranger are unable to form RV Robo. With no one to stop him, the Bowzock destroy Earth. Notes to be added Appearances See Also Category:Mecha (Carranger) Category:Five-Piece Combination